Inkjet imaging devices eject liquid ink from printheads to form images on an image receiving surface. The printheads include a plurality of inkjets that are arranged in some type of array. Each inkjet has a thermal or piezoelectric actuator that is coupled to a printhead controller. The printhead controller generates firing signals that correspond to digital data for images. Actuators in the printheads respond to the firing signals by expanding into an ink chamber to eject ink drops onto an image receiving member and form an ink image that corresponds to the digital image used to generate the firing signals.
A prior art ink delivery system 20 used in inkjet imaging devices is shown in FIG. 7. The ink delivery system 20 includes an ink supply reservoir 604 that is connected to a printhead 608 and is positioned below the printhead so the ink level can be maintained at a predetermined distance D below the printhead to provide an adequate back pressure on the ink in the printhead. This back pressure helps ensure good ink drop ejecting performance. The ink reservoir is operatively connected to a source of ink (not shown) that keeps the ink at a level that maintains the distance D. The printhead 608 has a manifold that stores ink until an inkjet pulls ink from the manifold. The capacity of the printhead manifold is typically five times the capacity of all of the inkjets. The inlet of the manifold is connected to the ink reservoir 604 through a conduit 618 and a conduit 634 connects the outlet of the manifold to a waste ink tank 638. A valve 642 is installed in the conduit 634 to selectively block the conduit 634. A valve 612 is also provided in the conduit 614 connecting an air pressure pump 616 to the ink reservoir 604 and this valve remains open except during purging operations.
When a new printhead is installed or its manifold needs to be flushed to remove air in the conduit 618, a manifold purge is performed. In a manifold purge, the controller 80 operates the valve 642 to enable fluid to flow from the manifold outlet to the waste ink tank 638, activates the air pressure pump 616, and operates the valve 612 to close the ink reservoir to atmospheric pressure so pump 616 can pressurize the ink in the ink reservoir 604. The pressurized ink flows through conduit 618 to the manifold inlet of printhead 608. Because valve 642 is also opened, the pneumatic impedance to fluid flow from the manifold to the inkjets is greater than the pneumatic impedance through the manifold. Thus, ink flows from the manifold outlet to the waste tank. The pressure pump 616 is operated at a predetermined pressure for a predetermined period of time to push a volume of ink through the conduit 618 and the manifold of the printhead 608 that is sufficient to fill the conduit 618, the manifold in the printhead 608, and the conduit 634 without completely exhausting the supply of ink in the reservoir. The controller then operates the valve 642 to close the conduit 634 and operates the valve 612 to vent the ink reservoir to atmospheric pressure. Thus, a manifold purge fills the conduit 618 from the ink reservoir to the printhead, the manifold, and the conduit 634 so the manifold and the ink delivery system are primed since no air is present in the conduits or the printhead. The ink reservoir is then resupplied to bring the height of the ink to a level where the distance between the level in the reservoir and the printhead inkjets is D, as previously noted.
To prime the inkjets in the printhead 608 following a manifold prime, the controller 80 closes the valve 612 and activates the air pressure pump 616 to pressurize the head space of the reservoir 604 to send ink to the printhead. Because the valve 642 is closed, the pneumatic impedance of the primed system through the manifold is greater than the pneumatic impedance through the inkjets so ink is urged into the inkjets. Again, the purge pressure is exerted at a predetermined pressure for a predetermined period of time to urge a volume of ink into the printhead that is adequate to fill the inkjets. Any ink previously in the inkjets is emitted from the nozzles in the faceplate 624 of the printhead 608. This ink purging primes the inkjets and can also help restore clogged and inoperative inkjets to their operational status. After the exertion of the pressure, the controller 80 operates the valve 612 to open and release pressure from the ink reservoir. A pressure sensor 620 is also operatively connected to the pressure supply conduit 622 and this sensor generates a signal indicative of the pressure in the reservoir. This signal is provided to the controller 80 for regulating the operation of the air pressure pump. If the pressure in the reservoir during purging exceeds a predetermined threshold, then the controller 80 operates the valve 612 to release pressure. If the pressure in the reservoir drops below a predetermined threshold during purging, then the controller 80 operates the pressure source 616 to raise the pressure. The two predetermined thresholds are different so the controller can keep the pressure in the reservoir in a predetermined range during purging rather than at one particular pressure.
Some inkjet imaging devices use inks that change from a low viscosity state to a high viscosity state relatively quickly. In a prior art printer, a capping station, such as the station 60 shown in FIG. 8A, is used to cover a printhead when the printer is not in use. The cap is formed as a receptacle 704 to collect ink produced by the printhead 708 during a purge of the printhead. An actuator (not shown) is operated to move the printhead 708 into contact with an opening in the receptacle 704 as shown in FIG. 8B so the printhead can be purged to restore inkjets in the printhead by applying pressure to the ink manifold and passageways in the printhead. This pressure urges ink out of the nozzles in the faceplate of the printhead. This ink purging helps restore clogged and inoperative inkjets to their operational status. The ink purged from the printhead is directed to an exit chute 712 so the ink can reach a waste receptacle. The cap receptacle 704 also helps keep the ink in the nozzles from drying out because the printhead face is held within the enclosed space of the cap receptacle rather than being exposed to circulating ambient air.
For some quickly drying inks, however, the enclosed space of the cap is sufficient to enable the solvent, such as water, in the ink to evaporate from the ink. This evaporation occurs most quickly at the edges of the nozzles, which are located in the dashed circles in FIG. 9, since the ink is thinnest at these positions. As the viscosity of the ink increases from this evaporation, the ink begins to adhere to the bore of the nozzle 630 and the inkjets can become clogged. Although a purging operation can remove the high viscosity ink from the inkjets and bring fresh ink into the inkjets of the printhead, this purging operation can waste a lot of ink. Reducing the need for purging a printhead using quickly drying inks after a printhead is removed from a capping station would be beneficial.